


От любви к ненависти... и снова к любви

by redheadkelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU No fire, AU Teenagers, AU werewolfs world, F/M, M/M, Possibility of mpreg and sex in the future?, Tiiiiiiny mention of Derek/Kate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadkelly/pseuds/redheadkelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как разрушается крепкая дружба и рождается что-то новое</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Преклоняюсь перед авторами, создающими тексты на десятки тысяч слов. Я, к глубокому сожалению, не один из них.  
> Идея этого фика - одна из немногих, преодолевших мою лень, и запечатленных Вордом. В моих мечтах это - прекрасный slow build, а в реальности - то, на что Вы собираетесь потратить несколько минут своего времени (за что я очень-очень-очень признательна).  
> Это вроде бы не все, что я хочу рассказать о конкретно этих Дереке и Стайлсе, но на всякий случай, воспринимайте историю, как завершенную (хотя на всякий пожарный - теги могут меняться).  
> И традиционно - не бечено, соответственно, наверняка много "блох".

\- Ой, дай сюда, Стайлс!  
\- Я и сам могу! - возмутился Стайлс, отдавая тем не менее пачку переводных картинок с лучшими моментами "10 причин моей ненависти" раздраженному Дереку.  
\- Можешь, можешь. Но у нас нет времени выстраивать их в хронологическом порядке, - Дерек споро принялся обклевать капот самого модного в школе Порше. Стайлс, понаблюдав, принялся за багажник. Спустя 10 минут оба подростка любовались результатом.  
\- Лидия будет в восторге, а Джексон заставит меня отдирать это зубами, - заключил Стайлс с ноткой обреченности в голосе.  
\- Это если Джексон сможет провести аналогию между обидами Лидии и новым дизайном своей машины, - подмигнул ему Дерек, как раз когда в школе прозвенел звонок. - Все, Стайлс, валим. Не хочу это шоу смотреть вживую.

Через полчаса оба сидели в Taco Bell вместе со Скоттом, доедая по второму бурито и просматривая видео изрыгающего проклятия Джексона, запечатленного на скоттов самсунг. В кадр попала и довольно улыбающаяся, порозовевшая Лидия.  
\- Она, кстати, передала тебе привет, - поделился Скотт, высасывая остатки стайлсовой колы. - Правда с Джексоном они помирились. А Джексон в свою очередь обещал посадить тебя на кол завтра.  
\- Эротические фантазии Джексона всегда так однообразны, - мрачно прокомментировал Стайлс.  
\- Ничего он не сделает. Я ему вечером проведу урок этикета и галантного обращения с девушками.  
\- Я не девушка! - покраснел Стайлс под радостный гогот Скотта.  
\- А я и не о тебе, дебил, - усмехнулся Дерек, встряхнув Стайлса за воротник.  
\- Только если вмешается ваш отец, не смей меня выгораживать, - посерьезнел Стайлс, приваливаясь к плечу Дерека. - Слышишь?  
Тычок под ребра заставил Дерека оторваться от любимой шоколадно-карамельной вафельки.  
\- Слышу я. И я большой мальчик.  
\- Я в твоих размерах не сомневаюсь, - заявил Стайлс, игнорируя поперхнувшегося Скотта. - Но в прошлый раз тебя отстранили от занятий на неделю. Я не собираюсь тухнуть на уроках без тебя НЕДЕЛЮ.  
Дальше все пошло по накатанной, и Скотт с чистой совестью уткнулся в телефон, на который сегодня утром новенькая (и по убеждению Скотта, самая красивая девочка школы) приклеила сделанную на оригами розочку. Пока его брат нравоучает лучшего друга, Скотт вполне успеет дописать тот стих про нежную улыбку Эллисон, что он начал еще вчера перед сном. 

****

Дело в том, что Дерек и Стайлс всегда были "вот такими", цитируя еще семилетнего Скотта, закатившего глаза на удивленный вопрос тети Элли.  
Встретились они в детском садике, куда щенков всегда определяли, чтобы научить взаимодействию вне стаи и контролю внутреннего зверя без семейного надзора.  
Талия Хейл провела несколько бессонных ночей, представляя в какую катастрофу выльется выход "в свет" ее угрюмого волчонка. Но Дерек, едва войдя в большой светлый зал, отпустил ее руку и направился прямиком в гомонящую толпу малышни. Мама не успела толком перевести дух, как осознала, что шествие Дерека не бесцельно. Тот тем временем подошел к двум громко кричащим мальчикам, вырывающим друг у друга обшарпанную плюшевую ракету, и аккуратно развернул к себе лицом русоволосого малыша, одетого в слишком широкий для него красный свитер. Талия рванула на помощь, краем глаза отмечая, что в том же направлении спешит взволнованная хрупкая дама. Малыш тем временем прекратил кричать, оглядел Дерека с ног до головы и вручил отбитую у другого ребенка игрушку.  
\- Стайлнислав, - очень серьезно заявил карапуз.  
\- Стайлс, - безапелляционно ответил Дерек. Забрал ракету и представился сам. Обобранный малыш потянулся было к Дереку и тут же получил от "Стайлса" по рукам.  
Талия удивленно проводила взглядом своего сына, уверенно уводящего новоиспеченного друга к полкам с раскрасками. Там они оторвали от ракеты последнюю пуговицу и Дерек не дал "Стайлсу" запихнуть ее в нос.  
\- Да, не думала, что нас ждет такой насыщенный день, - смущенно улыбнулась взволнованная дама, оказавшаяся рядом с Талией. Она подхватила на руки расплакавшегося малыша, проигравшего в схватке и игрушку, и Дерека. - Меня зовут Лео Стилински, а это - Скотт, мой младший сын. А тот нахал - Станислав, мой старший. Странное имя - это в честь моего деда, он - поляк.  
\- Талия Хейл, и я рада, что сегодня главным злодеем выступил не мой Дерек. 

Через некоторое время стало ясно, что Дерек и Станислав - неразделимая и грозная сила. Станислав быстро стал "Стайлсом", а потом кавычки отпали, и Стайлс перестал отзываться на другие варианты своего имени. Скотта они больше не обижали, хотя во все свои игры всё равно не посвящали.  
В девять лет Стайлс принялся менять молочные зубы и Дерек, наслушавшись сказок Лоры, отпилил ножку у антикварного пианино эбенового дерева, принадлежавшего почившей ("Слава богу" - мысленно добавила тогда Талия) двоюродной бабушке. Стайлс конечно ножку сгрыз, но серебряный клык у него всё равно не вылез.  
В десять Дерек подцепил волчью оспу и его на несколько недель отстранили от занятий. Стайлса, поручившегося отнести ему домашнее задание, застукали в объятиях осоловевшего от температуры Дерека. Так неразлучная, лихорадящая парочка переехала в каса де Стилински в обмен на Скотта, еще не подхватившего ни одну детскую болезнь.  
В двенадцать оба устроили голодную забастовку в отместку на запрет играть в Residence Of Evil, продлившуюся 8 часов. Дерек продался за карамельные вафельки, а Стайлс уже не умел стыдить друга за любимые сладости.  
В тринадцать Айзек отказался принять от Стайлса валентинку и получил от Дерека по макушке чугунными пасатижами. Упрямо молчащего Дерека впервые отлупили ремнем, а Стайлс рыдал до икоты. Айзеку поставили сотрясение мозга и с тех пор он берет у Стайлса даже шкурки от банана, если тот предлагает (после инцидента Стайлс полгода даже не смотрел в сторону кудрявого мальчика).  
В четырнадцать Дерек впервые поцеловал Стайлса. Но это супер секретная тайна, о которой никто никогда так и не узнает. То, что обоим понравилось, выяснится в приватной беседе только спустя десяток лет. А тогда, в полутемной комнате Стайлс поправит торчащее из-за уха воронье перо и уйдет в индейскую хижину из двух пледов и юбки Лео, а Дерек пожмет плечами и перепроверит, хватит ли в новом пистолете пластмассовых пулек, чтобы отстреляться от пронырливых индейцев.  
В пятнадцать влюбится уже Дерек и Стайлс свистнет у отца револьвер, чтобы друг смог впечатлить такую взрослую красивую Кейт. Револьвер или нет, но Дерек лишится с ней девственности (то, что впечатление это на него не произвело, выяснится гораздо раньше, чем Тайна Первого Поцелуя), Стайлса посадят на месяц под домашний арест без компьютера и телефона. Страстный роман вскроется довольно быстро и Кейт переедет на другое побережье, чтобы избежать судебного разбирательства и ярости Талии Хейл. Дерек воспримет все случившееся довольно тяжело и решит рвануть за Кейт в Коннектикут. Однако, в 4 часа утра на остановке автобусов дальнего следования Дерек встретит нахохлившегося Стайлса с рюкзаком цвета фуксии, так явно принадлежащего Лео. У Стайлса с собой будет 117 долларов, накопленных за несколько лет (они хотели построить настоящий домик на дереве, поставить там мебель и может даже провести электричество), и тоскливый взгляд. Дерек знает, как сильно Стайлс любит семью, и они говорят до 6 часов, когда наконец приезжает автобус. Но Стайлс всё равно берет его за руку и сжимает так же крепко, как когда-то сжимал крошечную ладошку четырехлетний Дерек. Под недовольное бурчание сонного водителя через несколько минут двери закрываются прямо перед их лицами. Спустя пару часов окончательно продрогших друзей находят не на шутку обеспокоенные родители. Но обоим достается только по подзатыльнику от шерифа - взрослые смогут оценить взвешенное и далеко не детское решение. Дома мистер Хейл нальет обоим по два глотка виски и будет долго беседовать с ними в кабинете, после отправив обоих спать. И во сне уже Дерек будет крепко держать Стайлса за запястье.  
Талия и Лео смотрят на мальчишек с улыбками. Талия разрешает Лео часами работать в их семейной библиотеке, куда большинству родни доступа нет. Там они вдвоем очень часто решают проблемы их семей, не достаточно глобальные для радара их мужей. Позже проблемы "семей" станут проблемой "семьи".  
Голос шерифа помогает Абнеру Хейлу вначале попасть в городской совет, а год спустя - возглавить его. И с тех пор ничего в городе не решается без одобрения Джона Стилински. Впрочем, Бейкон Хиллс это идет только на пользу.  
Когда в средней школе Скотта цепляют одноклассники, за советом он идет к Дереку (зато Кора, выбирая новый наряд, обязательно демонстрирует себя Стайлсу, но тшшшшшш, это тайна). Лора невозмутимо ходит при Стайлсе в одном лишь нижнем белье, но всё равно лупит Дерека, если он застает ее за сменой футболки.  
Дружбе Дерека и Стайлса могут позавидовать Хьюлетт и Паккард. 

****

Через месяц Стайлсу шестнадцать. Предел его мечтаний - водительские права и машина. Семья Стилински лишними средствами не располагает и позволить себе может только первое. Впрочем Хейлы детей тоже не балуют - Лора получила заветный BMW, поступив на журфак в Беркли, Джексон обрел Porsche, когда команда по лакроссу вошла в первый дивизион, а Дерек пересел на Камаро, став стабильным альфой. Столь щедрый подарок Дерек позволить не может, зато может попробовать отремонтировать старый джип Лео, Лора даже помогла ему деньгами, а шериф обещал взять на себя покраску.  
Поэтому сейчас Дерек дожует свое лакомство, снарядит Стайлса латте максимального размера и подбросит до библиотеки, а сам наведается в участок, где в гараже стоит почти готовый джип. Сегодня, пока Стайлс изучает физиологию полного обращения в альфа-форму, они ставят новую резину. У Дерека есть около двух часов, потом Стайлс снова выдернет его в лес на "тренировки". Молчаливому Дереку на удивление приятно быть объектом полного внимания Стайлса. А полное внимание Стайлса равно 160% внимания обычного (уравнение выведено Скоттом). 

\- Я не понимаю твою обсессию моей второй сущностью, - пробурчал Дерек, утирая пот. Способ "догони белку, и инстинкты сделают из тебя человека, то есть волка, ну ты понял" должного эффекта не возымели.  
\- В нашем городе всего несколько человек со второй сущностью - твой отец, мама Лидии и мистер Брэдли, глава пожарного департамента. Я как то сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них позволит погладить ему брюшко, - рассеянно ответил Стайлс, копаясь в новеньком справочнике.  
\- Просто заведи себе собаку, - вздохнул Дерек, укладываясь на молодую травку. Земля была еще прохладной, но солнце припекало вовсю. А отмороженными почками альфу не напугаешь. Дерек блаженно потянулся и прикрыл глаза. Лес наполнялся голосами птиц, в свежем воздухе появились нотки молодой листвы, древесного сока и свежей глины. Стайлс смахнул с его щеки мошку, его тень нависла над закрытыми веками.  
\- А знаешь, это тоже способ. Может твоего волка надо выгонять не стрессом, а релаксацией.  
На виски Дерека легли теплые длинные пальцы и принялись массировать. Вот против такого эксперимента он не возражал, пусть даже тот и окажется бесполезным.  
\- Дерек, - спустя несколько минут позвал Стайлс. Далеко не многие знали, что Стайлс очень даже может подолгу молчать. Просто эти моменты выпадали тогда, когда ему давали спокойно сидеть и думать, и ничего не отвлекало его внимание, не переключало с одной задачи на другую. - Дерек, а вдруг я окажусь омегой?  
-,Женим тебя на мистере Брэдли, - безмятежно ответил Дерек, мысленно приказывая пальцам Стайлса и дальше скрести его затылок. Может не так уж плохо, если б Стайлс почесал холку его волку...  
\- Засра... - не успел возмутиться Стайлс, когда под его руками прошла волна, размывая очертания Дерека. Одна, другая, и из футболки Бостонских Рэд Сокс вынырнула красноглазая мордаха молодого черного волка.  
\- Дерек! Ух ты!  
Волк выбрался из тряпок, припал к земле, разминая лапы, и тоненько тявкнул. Стайлс залился смехом, за что тут же получил лобастой головой поддых. Они минут десять повозились, окончательно вымазав Стайлса зеленым травяным соком и устроились под огромным вязом. Дерек развалился на коленях Стайлса и подставил живот.  
\- Надеюсь, я все таки бета, как мои родители. Лучше уж этот дурацкий ген достанется Скотту - его и так все обожают, а уж со статусом омеги отбоя от партнеров не будет, - тихо продолжил Стайлс, пропуская шерсть между пальцами и задумчиво разглядывая дерущихся на ветке овсянок. - Как представлю все эти оценивающие взгляды а ля ну-ладно-сойдет-раз-он-омега, - Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлс вздрогнул всем телом, и поднял морду. Друг сидел, поджав губы. - Блин, ненавижу это. Пусть это будет бета.  
Дерек потянулся и, изогнувшись, вернул себе человеческий облик. Стайлс изумленно замер, чем он и воспользовался, ущипнув вздёрнутый нос.  
\- Как ты достал со своим комплексом! Сколько я должен повторять, что ты вполне привлекательный сам по себе, без дополнительных апгрейдов волка.  
\- Вполне? - шлепнул его по плечу Стайлс.  
\- Вполне. У тебя удачная форма ушей, - ухмыльнулся Дерек.  
\- Зараза блохастая! - возмутился Стайлс спихивая с себя тяжелое загорелое тело. - Прикройся, пока яйца не отморозил.  
\- Оу, детка, какая забота о моих детородных органах, - тут же откликнулся Дерек, натягивая джинсы.  
\- У них очень удачная форма. 

Стайлс подбросил Дерека до особняка Хейлов и вслед захлопнувшейся пассажирской двери услышал: "Ты, Стайлс, особенный, и Он это обязательно увидит".

****

День рождения Стайлса хоть и планировался скромным, но вышел сумбурным и, как говорят, на широкую ногу. Им разрешили слабоалкогольный пунш, после которого особенно интересно было играть в Твистер. А потом вся компания, а она состояла из 18 человек, натолкалась в небольшой бассейн Стилински. Стайлс таки умудрился сесть рядом с Марком, лидером команды пловцов, и втянуть того в беседу. Дерек устроился на шезлонге со своим стаканчиком и безмятежно наслаждался вечером - ему только предстояло огорошить Стайлса своим подарком. Никакие Марки не сравнятся с джипом. 

Утро следующего дня было теплым, почти безоблачным. Впереди был уикэнд и все телеканалы хором твердили, что температура поднимется еще на 5 градусов. Половина школьников Beacon Hills High собиралась в первый выезд к океану, вторая складывала палатки и предвкушала праздник Волчьей Луны в Йосимите. А Стайлс сидел на разворошенной кровати и глядел на результаты своего анализа крови, где мелкими черными буквами было выведено "XYo-потенциал". Означало это две вещи. Он - омега с возможностью деторождения. И он в жопе.  
Пока Стайлс мысленно прощался с мечтами-планами, семейство Стилински держало совет в кухне. Взгляды Стайлса для них секретом не были, поэтому решение они приняли довольно быстро и сообща. Да и что тянуть, если договоренность существовала уже около десяти лет. 

Дерек прибыл в сопровождении старших, огромного рюкзака и безмятежного настроения. Хейлов усадили в гостиной, напоили мятным лимонадом Лео и оставили дожидаться Стайлса. Который спустился минутой позже все еще в пижаме. Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться нерасторопности друга, но осекся заметив темное как грозовая туча лицо.  
Мальчишек усадили в соседние кресла.  
Начала Лео, аккуратно присев на подлокотник кресла шерифа.  
\- Дерек, дорогой, сегодня мы получили анализы Стайлса. И они были вполне ожидаемы, учитывая наследование гена через поколение. Никого не удивило, что ты, старший сын альфы, унаследуешь вторую сущность, и то, что у Стайлса проявятся гены омеги также вовсе не сюрприз. Мы и твои родители были почти уверены, что так выйдет, поэтому давно оформили бумаги, глядя как отлично вы ладите.  
\- Какие бумаги? - прошептал побледневший Стайлс, игнорируя потрясенный взгляд Дерека.  
\- О партнерстве, милый, - вступила Талия и со вздохом продолжила. - Мы совсем не хотим ограничивать ваши возможности, но ни один крупный университет не возьмет на обучение несвязанного альфу. А что касается тебя, Стайлс... Ты такой умница, ты наверняка знаешь, что современный мир нашел пути, позволяющие омеге с потенциалом не ходить полжизни беременным, но оставить тебя без партнера... в определенные периоды значило бы подвергнуть твое здоровье серьезной угрозе...  
\- Так. Стоп. - Дерек напоминал натянутую струну, готовую вот-вот лопнуть. - То есть за нас уже все решили. И я обязан всю жизнь провести с НИМ?!?!  
\- Что значит "с ним"?! - взвился Стайлс, вскакивая с кресла. На пепельном лице карие глаза казались чёрными, а на щеках начали проступать бордовые пятна болезненного румянца.  
\- Ой, заткнись, сейчас вопрос вообще не в этом! - рявкнул Дерек.  
\- Мальчики, я понимаю, как это внезапно... - вмешался Стилински-старший.  
\- Знаешь, что Хейл, - перебил его Стайлс. - Пошел ты нахуй.  
Слушать нравоучения он не стал, громко хлопнув входной дверью и проигнорировав джип, рванул вниз по улице. Не хватало только расплакаться в присутствии этого мудака. "Как какой-то тупой паршивой омеге", пришла ему в голову горькая мысль. Голова взорвалась болью и серая лента дороги перед глазами стала размытой. 

****

Дерек чувствовал себя паршиво. С одной стороны он достаточно хорошо знал Стайлса, чтобы представлять, какой эффект произвели неаккуратно брошенные слова, а с другой - он, чёрт возьми, тоже шестнадцатилетний подросток, за которого взяли и оформили соглашение, определяющее всю его жизнь. Остыв и подумав, он не мог не согласиться, что родители нашли неплохой выход. Его спортивные достижения обеспечивали ему доступ во многие университеты, а Стайлс был его лучшим другом - вместе они скорее смогли бы договориться и адаптироваться к сложившейся ситуации, чем с непонятной левой омегой.  
Дерек пошагал по комнате и все таки взялся за телефон. Все три попытки дозвониться оказались провалены. Посидев еще несколько минут Дерек набил смс.  
"Слушай, Стайлс, ты прав, я - говнюк. Но ты знаешь, я не это имел в виду. Поговорим завтра?"  
Оставив телефон на тумбочке, он спустился в тренажерный зал. Что было страшнее - получить ответ или остаться проигнорированным, Дерек постарался не обдумывать, переключив скорость беговой дорожки сразу на 8.  
Когда он бежал свой последний километр, экран сотового в спальне зажегся, высвечивая "Поговорим". 

Утром Дерек встал пораньше и старательно продумал что и как обсудит со Стайлсом и семьей. В этот раз он будет готов и сосредоточен, как перед самой ответственной игрой. Талия, заметив настрой сына, заметно расслабилась. Теперь гостей принимали они.  
Стайлс с матерью приехали после завтрака, и выражение лица Лео ничего хорошего не предвещало.  
Все расселись в гостиной. Дерек бросил пробное "Привет". Стайлс бесстрастно ответил тем же. Талия, устав от наступившей тишины, аккуратно начала излагать годами продуманный план. Хейлы-Стилински вовсе не собирались расписывать жизнь детей пошагово. Но некоторые аспекты даже не обсуждались, если мальчики хотели чего-то добиться в жизни. Лео молчала, иногда согласно кивая. Когда Талия закончила, Дерек взглянул на Стайлса:  
\- Мне кажется, это разумно. Не обязательно сейчас решать абсолютно все. Мы оба собирались поступать в Беркли, и если это необходимо...  
\- Я не вижу в этом необходимости, - холодно заметил Стайлс. - Если уж мне придется связать себя партнерством с альфой, я найду кого-то, разделяющего мои интересы. Которые включают больше астро-физику и биохимию, а не палки с сеткой.  
\- Я знаю, что ты так не думаешь.  
\- Ты не очень хорошо меня знаешь. Я хотел попросить Вас, Талия, уничтожить договор. Я уже подобрал себе несколько кандидатур альф.  
\- Вот как? - Дерек внимательно посмотрел на заострившееся лицо Стайлса. Вчера он наломал дров, но сделал это не со зла. А вот Стайлс бил по больному намеренно. Дерек поднялся и, бросив через плечо "Как угодно", вышел из комнаты. 

****

Конечно никого Стайлс не подобрал, все его мысли были заняты ядовитыми, черными как нефтяное пятно на воде планами мести. Он точно знал, как побольнее задеть Дерека, и с упоением представлял их разговор. Все прошло, как он и ожидал, и Стайлса слегка отпустило.  
Выходные у него выдались наредкость паршивыми, что вылилось в хроническую бессонницу, и к понедельнику Стайлс чувствовал себя готовым сыграть в фильме Ромеро без грима.  
Поэтому про проект по молекулярной биологии он вспомнил лишь утром, собираясь на занятия. Проект они готовили уже два месяца вместе с Дереком, оба подошли к вопросу основательно, хотя оценка за него была важна в основном для Стайлса. Видео их доклада должно было быть вложено в его университетское резюме.  
Влив в себя чашку кофе и наплевав на еду, Стайлс поспешил в школу - надо было поговорить с Дереком до начала занятий и постараться разрешить затянувшуюся ссору. Ни одному из них она не шла на пользу.  
Однако Дерек не обнаружился ни в классе, ни у автоматов с газировкой, ни в раздевалке, где он временами оставлял часть учебников. За несколько минут до звонка Стайлс сдался и вошел в класс. Дерек сидел на первой парте и нехорошо ухмылялся. Небольшое волнение перед выступлением сменилось холодным комом паники, тянущим сердце куда-то в живот. Стайлс попытался повторить свой материал, но мысли разбегались - сказывалась бессонница. В свою очередь голодный желудок отзывался кислой тошнотой в горле, и к моменту своего доклада, Стайлс чувствовал себя на грани обморока. Выйдя наконец к проектору он вопросительно взглянул на Дерека. Тот разлегся на стуле и приподняв бровь сверлил Стайлса взглядом.  
\- Мистер Хейл, если уж Вы настолько безалаберны, что наплевательски относитесь к своей оценке, проявите хоть уважение к своему напарнику, которого так подвели, - мисс Аштон испепелила Дерека взглядом и улыбнулась Стайлсу. - Приступайте, мистер Стилински.  
Несколько секунд Стайлс в замешательстве смотрел на Дерека. Его Дерека, лучшего друга, хранителя самых заветных тайн, напарника во всех задумках. Дерека, только что похоронившего его мечты о Беркли.  
Взять себя в руки не получалось, голова кружилась, а внезапно скособоченная презентация окончательно развалилась, когда Стайлс от астропротеомики перешел к Молоту Ведьм  
В свете проектора Стайлс казался совсем белым и каким-то острым, и волк внутри Дерека начал тоскливо подвывать, чем больше он замечал следы измождения в своем друге - обкусанные ногти, кровоточащая ранка на мизинце, где Стайлс недавно сорвал заусенец, темные мешки под глазами, потрескавшийся губы.  
Звонок таймера заставил Стайлса вздрогнуть, и он понуро пошел на свое место с напутствием мисс Аштон - "Мне так жаль, Стайлс" и ласковым прикосновением к плечу.  
Идиотская, ненужная ссора, корил себя Дерек, поджав длинные ноги и глядя на черный квадратик флэшки, где хранилось идеально выверенное продолжение презентации.  
Ничего, он придумает, как это исправить. Вместе они и не с таким справлялись. 

****

Догнать Стайлса он смог только на школьной парковке - тот приехал на джипе, с теплотой отметил Дерек. А все эта кляча Аштон - десять минут читала ему нравоучения о безответственности и отсутствии чувства долга.  
Стайлс сгорбившись медленно шел к машине, видимо посчитав, что прогул последующих уроков еще больше ухудшить ситуацию не сможет. Дерек дал себе еще один мысленный пинок.  
\- Стайлс! Постой!  
Тот даже не обернулся.  
\- Да постой ты! - Дерек насильно развернул его к себе, но продолжить не успел. Стайлс вырвался, стряхнув руки с плеч с неожиданной для него силой.  
\- Чтоб ты сдох, Хейл! - Прошипел он, снова отворачиваясь.  
Дерек даже опешил от потока ярости, окатившей его как ведро холодный воды. Никогда он не слышал в голосе Стайлса такой злобы.  
\- Стайлс, мы все исправим, - мягко начал Дерек, шагая вслед за удаляющейся спиной. Он снова протянул было руку, когда боль вывернула его наизнанку и белая вспышка перед глазами сменилась темнотой. 

Очнулся Дерек от нежного прикосновения к виску и родного запаха - рядом была мама. Аккуратно приоткрыв глаза и не почувствовав признаков нарастающей боли Дерек огляделся. Небольшая узкая комната, вся в светлых тонах, и витающий аромат спирта, моющих средств и бинтов недвусмысленно намекали на медицинский уклон помещения. Талия сидела в кресле рядом с кроватью, гладя его по волосам. Кора устроилась на подоконнике и копалась в телефоне. По другую сторону кровати также в кресле обнаружилась Лео с блокнотом и карандашом - когда нужно было ждать, она убивала время набросками. А на краю кровати спал Стайлс, устроив голову на дерековом бедре и обнимая его за ногу. Дерек чуть-чуть приподнялся, удивленно разглядывая друга, и Лео тут же подсунула подушку под его спину.  
\- Здорово ты его напугал, - тихо заметила Талия.  
\- Что случилось? - хрипло спросил Дерек, разглядывая опухшее лицо и покрасневший нос Стайлса.  
\- Тебя сбила машина. Я сколько раз говорила, нельзя сосредотачиваться на чем-то одном, игнорируя окружающий мир!...  
\- Талия, не надо, - мягко прервала ее Лео, откладывая карандаш в сторону. - Молли недавно получила права, но вот самомнения у нее хватило бы на трех опытных водителей. Ее ты тоже здорово напугал. Впрочем, не будь ты альфой, мы бы сейчас сидели у дверей операционной.  
\- Простите. Мам, прости! Мы со Стайлсом поссорились. Я такую гадость сделал! И я должен был объяснить...  
\- Тише, успокойся, - Талия заставила его снова улечься на подушки и вручила большой стакан с густой жидкостью молочного цвета, пахнущей мелом. - Пей потихоньку, тебе нужны силы на регенерацию. Стайлс нам уже все рассказал. Боюсь, убедить его в том, что его вины в случившемся нет, будет сложно. Он уверен, что сказанные им со зла слова материализовались.  
Талия и Лео с улыбками переглянулись.  
\- О боже, что за чушь, Стайлс, - закатил глаза Дерек и замешкавшись все таки решился - погладил Стайлса по влажной щеке, почувствовав дыхание кончиками пальцев. Нос у Стайлса был холодным.  
\- Задал же он жару медицинской бригаде. Даже укусил одного парамедика, не пускавшего его с тобой в машину. А какое шоу тут было - тебя чуть трижды не уронили с кровати, пока отрывали от Стайлса, - посмеиваясь вмешалась Кора, откладывая телефон.  
\- Что? - в такое Дерек поверить не мог (хотя очень-очень хотел бы увидеть).  
\- Это правда. Мы приехали и попросили оставить вас в покое, - Лео и Талия снова обменялись взглядами.  
Дерек посмотрел на свою семью и принял твердое решение. Согласится Стайлс или нет, у него уже есть законный альфа. 

***

Через пару часов Дерека разрешили забрать домой, но он категорически воспротивился покидать кровать, пока Стайлс сам не проснется. В него влили еще несколько стаканов протеинового коктейля, от нечего делать взяли пару анализов крови. Через шесть часов процедурная сестра начала плотоядно прицеливаться шприцем и к Стайлсу, но тот вовремя начал просыпаться. Поморщился, потянулся и взвился на кровати, увидев мирно читающего Дерека.  
\- Дерек? Дерек! О боже, Дерек! Ты цел! Прости, прости, то, что я сказал... Это так гнусно. Я ведь так думал. Как я мог так думать?! И когда эта дурацкая машина... Столько крови, и ты не приходил в себя. А я читал про регенерацию альф, но ты совсем не отзывался...  
В глазах-щелочках снова заблестели слезы и Дерек поспешил притянуть Стайлса к себе и покрепче обнять. Тот вцепился в него клещом и продолжил бормотать. Когда жалобные нотки в голосе Стайлса исчезли и он начал успокаиваться, а бормотание от облегченного подняло градус до возмущенного, Дерек поспешил его от себя отодвинуть.  
\- Какой ты всё же засранец! Ты напугал меня до смерти! А эта девчонка-водитель наверняка поседела. Хотя это и не важно, я убью ее, если встречу. Мы покупаем тебе собаку-поводыря, если ты не в состоянии смотреть по сторонам, переходя дорогу! Тебе что, пять лет и ты снова путаешь с какой стороны приближаются машины? Что с тобой случится в колледже? - пыхтел Стайлс с пола, завязывая шнурки на кедах.  
\- Ничего, - безмятежно ответил Дерек, свесившись к нему. - Ты за мной приглядишь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Учитывая, что я ревнивая фанатка Стерека, внесенный мной Derek/OFC - крошечный и проходной, и честно признаюсь сразу - где бы ни был конец этой истории, это точно будет happy end (во всяком случае для Дерека и Стайлса).

Преодолев достаточное количество перипетий, в колледж они все таки попали оба. Правда в Стенфорд. Хоть и со стипендией, покрывающей половину расходов. После проваленного проекта, Стайлсу пришлось проходить вступительное испытание, с которым он в итоге блестяще справился. У Дерека итоговый балл по биологии и физике тоже был неожиданно высоким. Неожиданно конечно для школьных приятелей и учителей, и вполне предсказуемо для него и их семьи - вредный Стайлс заставил готовиться к интервью в Стенфорде за компанию с ним.   
Еще одной проблемой стал выбор основных курсов Дерека. Его брали за спортивные заслуги, но ослов этот престижный университет не выпускал, надо было определяться. Ослов так же не любил Хейл-старший и Стайлс. Так что над головой несчастного Дерека навис дамоклов меч. Подумав и посовещавшись, он наконец выбрал юриспруденцию - вроде и гуманитарно, и полезно.   
Следующей проблемой стало их партнерство. В их случае жить им без вариантов предстояло в специальном общежитии, где парам предоставлялись отдельные квартиры. То есть, в переводе на Дереко-Стайлсовский - в болоте с такими же альфами-омегами как они. И никаких вечеринок на весь этаж, никаких "чуваки, одолжите тексты по латыни?", никаких социальных взаимодействий. Приятели ходили с мрачной обреченностью на лицах и щедро делились своей драмой со всеми, попадающимися под руку. Однажды попался Питер.   
\- Да, мальчики, беда бедой, - непринужденно начал дядюшка, закидывая ноги в обуви от Testoni на журнальный столик. - Дерек, ты же так любишь бардак и свинарник на своей территории. Стайлс, мой юный свояк, как же ты проживешь, не тусуясь до 3 утра, при твоем трепетном отношении к соблюдению постельного режима? Я предвижу долгие годы мучений, мальчики. Кстати, а как вы планировали свою университетскую жизнь, будь вы бетами?   
Стайлс одарил дядюшку желчным взглядом и парное нытье прекратилось.   
И вот, когда все бури минули, пришел август, а с ним и время паковаться и обустраивать новый этап своей жизни. 

***   
В переезде участвовали Лора и Скотт, помощь старших обоих семейств была категорично отвергнута. Две машины, под завязку груженые вещами (кстати в основном Дерека, Стайлс предпочитал жить налегке; и всегда можно было позаимствовать необходимое у соседа), прибыли к их корпусу в полдень. Квартирка была стандартной: гостиная, объединенная с кухней, ванная и спальня. В общем-то ничего иного двум молодым парням и не требовалось, но огромная двуспальная кровать вызвала несколько приступов истеричного смеха.   
Дерек тут же принялся маниакально наводить порядок, раскладывать вещи, даже развесил стайлсовы плакаты The Smashing Pumpkins. Лора самозабвенно драила кухню, Скотт вяло протирал пол в гостиной. Стайлс категорично слинял в административный корпус. Обживался он за пять минут в любых условиях, так что ни паук в раковине, ни пыль на диване, ни даже двуспальная кровать не заставили его включить ремонтно-бытовой режим. Справедливости ради следует отметить, что пока Дерек таскал на четвертый этаж тяжеленные кули, Стайлс успел забрать их расписания, раздобыть необходимые на ближайших курсах книги и лекции, записать их обоих на вечеринки их потока, и записать отдельно Дерека на слет поступивших на юридический факультет.   
Вечером оба устроились на диване в компании сиблингов, удовлетворенные результатами насыщенного дня.

***  
\- Черт, Дерек, ну, опять!  
Дерек разлепил глаза и мрачно уставился на соседа. Стайлс сидел на подушке, откинувшись на спинку кровати и ерошил и без того стоящие дыбом волосы. Под "опять" понималась их привычка засыпать на разных сторонах кровати, мужественно повернувшись друг к другу спинами, а просыпаться в разных вариациях Дерека, использующего Стайлса подушкой. Дерек не возражал, Стайлс злился.  
\- Ну, опять, - прохрипел Дерек, с силой растирая закрывающиеся веки. - Чего тебя так клинит? Я помню, как нас в детстве купали вместе, что ужасного, если моя щека коснется твой груди, о Неприкосновенный?  
\- Сарказм, Дерек? Засчитано, но мы всё равно едем покупать нам отдельные кровати. Плюс эта махина занимает всю комнату. Мне нужно отдельное рабочее место.  
\- Забирай стол в гостиной, - проворчал Дерек, переворачиваясь на бок и зарываясь в подушку.   
\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь, но первый же доклад и мой стол окажется слишком "забарахленным"! Поднимай свой альфазад! Я готовлю завтрак, и если через полчаса ты его не съешь, поедешь голодным и лохматым.  
Дерек собирался было так и сделать - чем только не пожертвуешь ради лишнего получаса в теплой кровати, но рациональная часть мозга взяла верх. Дерек поплелся в ванную, Стайлс начал громыхать на кухне. Двуспальная кровать осталась дожидаться своей участи. 

Неделю спустя они были полностью готовы вступить в университетскую жизнь - Стайлс получил библиотечную карточку и доступ в лабораторию, Дереку выдали спортивную форму и официальный номер. Тогда же у него начались тренировки. Стайлс немного завидовал свалившейся на Хейла занятости. У него самого впереди была еще одна свободная неделя. Ее он потратил на установление полезных связей - на ужасно скучной вечеринке физмата ему удалось познакомиться с ассистенткой ведущего профессора квантовой физики Эрикой, вечеринка химиков подарила ему Денни - гения хемоинформатики, а биологи преподнесли Брайана, подающего надежды в бионике, и его сестру Джейн с факультета Дерека.   
Стайлс сплел свою информационную паутину и был полностью готов перевернуть научный мир. 

***

\- О господи! Прошло всего три недели, а вы уже готовите докторскую? - Дерек бросил на пол сумку со спортивным снаряжением - вначале душ, а после он отнесет все в стирку.   
\- Мы не собираемся ждать письменного предупреждения, чтобы начать готовить проекты, - не отвлекаясь от экрана ноутбука ответил Денни.   
\- Мы оставили тебе ужин, разогрей, - подал голос Стайлс, продолжая строчить в блокноте. Стола им естественно не хватало - Стайлс уселся прямо на пол, у компьютерного кресла. Дерек предчувствовал, что его "личное рабочее место" вскоре потеряет этот статус.   
По возращении из прачечной Дерек застал в их квартире прибавление - над блокнотом рядом со Стайлсом склонялся Брайан, а на диване пила кофе его сестра. Дерек буркнул приветствие и начал разогревать ужин.  
\- Вам уже раздали темы на коллоквиум? - Джейн сполоснула чашку и поставила ее в сушилку. Дерек немного проникся к ней симпатией.   
\- Да, но я еще не начинал готовиться.  
\- Я свою работу закончила, могу помочь с твоей. Мне было бы интересно провести еще одно исследование, - Джейн застенчиво улыбнулась и Дерек вдруг вспомнил, что она - бета.   
\- Было бы здорово, тебе удобно в пятницу после занятий?   
Джейн кивнула и улыбнулась еще шире. 

 

\- Брайан сказал, что Джейн просила его спросить меня, нравится ли она тебе, - Стайлс ехидно покосился на него.   
Был четверг в конце октября и они смотрели Теорию Большого Взрыва - это был максимум интереса Дерека в точной науке. Стайлс расплылся по дивану, закинув ноги на колени Дереку, и жевал картошку фри. Дерек допивал второе пиво, рассеянно потирая Стайлсу лодыжки.   
\- Она знает, что наше партнерство только документальное, - продолжил Стайлс не сводя глаз с Дерека.  
\- Она ничего, - пожал плечами Дерек.   
\- Для тебя все ничего, кроме твоей драгоценной клюшки. Дерек! - Стайлс дернул ногой и вынудил его оторваться от экрана. - Она вполне себе секси и хорошо учится. Самое то для тебя.   
\- Я уже водил ее на свидания.   
\- Дважды за три недели. Один раз был в библиотеке.   
\- Ты сам сказал про ее любовь к учебе.   
\- Тупица ты, приятель. Если б на мои загулы смотрели сквозь пальцы, я бы такую девчонку не упустил.   
Дерек молча поймал брыкающиеся конечности и стянул Стайлса за щиколотки к себе. Насильно перевернул и усадил к себе спиной. Стайлс еще минуту буравил его взглядом снизу вверх, потом вздохнув сдался - Шелдон как раз начинал произносить хитрозакрученную тираду. 

На Хеллоуин Дерек проявил инициативу и официально пригласил Джейн на вечеринку. К середине ноября он уже знал про привычку Джейн рычать во время оргазма. А на день благодарения познакомил ее с Лорой и Джексоном, приехавшими погостить. Эта идея лично ему не очень нравилась, но ужинали они большой компанией, было бы странно не позвать его девушку. Хотя вообще-то не девушку, а "девушку" - так он называл ее мысленно. Джексон гаденько ухмыльнулся, но Дерек тихо объяснил ему, чем кончится декламация тех гадостей, что он заготовит для Стайлса.   
К Рождеству Джейн была более частой гостьей в их квартире, чем Брайан, Эрика и Денни вместе взятые. И Дерек начал замечать заинтересованные взгляды Дженнифер и Итана - двух омег, живших в их комплексе и связанных такими же фиктивными партнерствами.   
Не смотря на все это, личная жизнь в конце семестра отошла на второй план - им предстояло несколько решающих игр. Шли они вне стандартного сезона и позиционировались как праздничное развлечение, но по факту имели решающее значение в положении команд в университетской лиге.   
Дерек пропадал на тренировках. Остальное время тратилось на Джейн и совместные занятия - иным путем освоить материал Дереку не представлялось возможным. Стайлс тоже погрузился в учебу - гора книг на его столе росла, и Дерек регулярно собирал по полу обрывки заметок и конспектов, аккуратно складывая это добро стопками на столе. У них было так мало времени, что в какой-то момент Дерек осознал - уже несколько недель он видел только спину спящего Стайлса. Впрочем какой еще могла быть жизнь в одном из лучших университетов страны. 

Дерек готовился к последнему экзамену, когда ему позвонили.   
\- Мистер Хейл?   
\- Слушаю Вас, - перекладывая трубку из одной руки в другую ответил Дерек.   
\- Здравствуйте, вас беспокоит Stanford Hospital and Clinics, мы не можем начать лечение без Вашего письменного разрешения.  
\- Что? - Дерек захлопнул книгу, куда продолжал поглядывать во время беседы.   
\- Мистер Хейл, процедура по смене статуса довольно серьезное дело, - терпеливо продолжил мягкий женский голос, с изрядной долей прохлады. - Честно говоря, серьезнее смены пола. Подобное решение не рекомендуется принимать в одиночку, учитывая особенности психики альф и омег, поэтому нам требуется разрешение близкого, являющегося доверенным в данном вопросе. Мистер Стилински указал Вас, как законного партнера.   
\- Что? - тупо повторил Дерек. - Постойте. Смена статуса? Но Стайлс...  
Дерек поднялся из-за стола, больно ударился о ножку и несколько пришел в себя. То, что говорила ему администратор, просто не могло быть правдой. Стайлс уже давно не жаловался на свою сущность. Дерека словно окатило ледяной водой - Стайлс вообще не обсуждал это с ним.   
\- Я еду, - коротко бросил он в трубку, дрожащей рукой выискивая ключи от машины в куртке. - Не начинайте ничего без меня. 

Дорога не заняла много времени, но Дерек успел завестись до побелевших губ и головной боли. У стойки регистратора его встретила миловидная брюнетка. Дерек представился и она повела его длинными глянцевыми коридорами, не забыв смерить презрительным взглядом. Это разозлило Дерека еще больше - как будто этот маразм был его виной. Сейчас он найдет паршивца и задаст ему такую трепку. Наконец они последний раз повернули направо (у Дерека всегда было ощущение, что больницы строили сразу в нескольких измерениях) и медсестра толкнула дверь с табличкой 4-125, пропуская его внутрь.   
В залитой серым светом комнате на металлической кушетке сидел Стайлс в жесткой угловатой ночнушке на голое тело. На вошедших он не обратил внимание, видимо о приходе Дерека его предупредили. Стайлс смотрел на свои ладони, лежащие на коленях, и слегка вздрогнул, когда за Дереком закрылась дверь. Запал злости вдруг угас и Дерек, подойдя ближе, мягко позвал:  
\- Стайлс?   
Действия это не возымело, пришлось повторить.  
\- Стайлс, посмотри не меня, пожалуйста.   
Стайлс зажался еще больше и смял подол своего одеяния в кулаках. Дерека снова накрыло. Они были лучшими друзьями, всегда и во всем друг другу доверяли, а Стайлс взял и принял решение, которое перекроило бы их жизни в корне. И их родители! Как бы Дерек потом объяснялся с ними?   
Глухо зарычав, Дерек подошел к кушетке и сорвал с нее Стайлса, закидывая его на плечо. Ноша неподвижно болталась кулем несколько секунд, а потом врезала ему одновременно и локтем и коленкой. Стайлс начал молча яростно возиться, пытаясь сползти с Дерека, но тот был гораздо сильнее. Он и без метаболизма альфы был сильнее, Стайлса же всегда отличала скорость.   
Несколько коридоров они преодолели беспрепятственно, но у сестринской их засекли.  
\- Что Вы делаете! - хором возмутились несколько девушек в белых халатах. - Как Вы смеете!   
Дерек молча шел вперед, Стайлс молча отбивался, сестры гомонили.   
Когда речь зашла об охране, Стайлс прекратил сопротивление и буркнул "Не надо". От них тут же отстали все, кроме медсестры, что провожала Дерека.   
\- Стайлс, я не отпущу тебя с этим животным!   
\- Не надо, Иви, - повторил Стайлс, еще раз двинув Дерека локтем в шею. 

До дома они добирались молча. Стайлс совсем посинел и начал мелко трястись. Дерек безотчетно прибавил скорость.   
У входа в комплекс Стайлс распахнул пассажирскую дверь, и вознамерился идти внутрь босиком по покрытой инеем земле. Дерек пережил еще одну вспышку злости, добавившую пульсации в раскалывающуюся голову. Он запер машину и подхватил Стайлса на руки. Тому хватило ума не закатывать сцену еще и перед жителями общаги, и вместо борьбы он, колеблясь, обнял Дерека за плечи.   
В апартаментах они проследовали к дивану и Стайлс приготовился было слезть с Дерека на мягкие подушки. Но Дерек отпускать не собирался. Он устроился сам и, перевернув Стайлса на живот, от души шлепнул его по заднице, еще и еще и еще раз, не делая перерывов. Стайлс возмущенно заорал, подавился воздухом и принялся выворачиваться. Дерек надавил между лопаток, пресекая эти попытки, и продолжил порку. Стайлс зарычал. А на дюжине шлепков вдруг расхохотался. И Дерек сразу успокоился. Он отпустил Стайлса и откинулся на спинку дивана. Стайлс сполз с его коленок и устроился рядом. Они еще немного помолчали и Дерек все таки нарушил тишину.  
\- Что за херня взбрела тебе в голову?  
\- Как у тебя дела с Джейн? - расслабленно спросил Стайлс.   
\- О боже. - Дерека наконец осенило. Он согнулся в три погибели и уткнулся лицом в ладони. - Господи, Стайлс, это что, ревность?!   
Стайлс толкнул его пяткой и на три тона громче ответил.  
\- О, конечно, мистер Неотразимость! Ничем другим это быть не может! Как тебе такой вариант - я не хочу быть гребаной обузой! И если Джейн не пошлет тебя нахер, устав от твоего законного партнерства, то однажды ты пошлёшь нахер меня! И что мне останется? Найти первого попавшегося доступного альфу?! Роскошный щедрый выбор! В жопу! Я сам хочу контролировать свою жизнь!   
Стайлс взметнулся с дивана и прошлепал на кухню, где налил стакан воды, плюхнул в него два аспирина и вернулся к Дереку. Тот принял стакан и выпил его залпом.   
\- Так что, дорогой друг, мы вернемся в больницу, ты все подпишешь и мы немного модернизируем моего волка.   
\- Мне не этими словами описали процедуру, - проворчал Дерек.   
\- Слова - это всего лишь слова. Давай, друг, мне правда нужна твоя помощь.   
\- Ты просишь меня согласиться навредить тебе и зовешь это помощью?   
\- Ооооо, - Стайлс снова сел рядом и взмахнул руками. - Придумай другое решение, моралист чертов. Я не думаю, что моя течка отложит себя лет на пять.  
\- Я не буду ходить на свидания, пока ты не найдешь себе альфу, - пожав плечами ответил Дерек, мягко глядя Стайлсу в глаза.   
\- Отлично, мы оба умрем от сперматоксикоза. Гениально.   
\- Я тебя трахну.   
Стайлс ошеломленно уставился на него округлившимися глазами. Дерек снова пожал плечами. Стайлс отдуши врезал ему подушкой. Дерек отнял ее. Стайлс заехал ему следующей. Дерек отнял и эту, наклонился и поцеловал Стайлса. Правда в подбородок. Стайлс расхохотался и Дерек предпринял вторую попытку, на этот раз ловя своими губами пухлые губы Стайлса. Дерек ждал неловкости. Дерек боялся отвращения. Но почувствовал безмятежное удовольствие. Губы у Стайлса были мягкие, вкусные, как Французский Шелк. "Вообще-то одна нижняя губа" - подумалось Дереку и он хмыкнул в поцелуй. Стайлс отстранился и широко улыбнулся.   
\- Уговорил, братан.  
\- Не зови меня так! - простонал Дерек, скатываясь на край дивана.   
\- Как скажешь, детка.


End file.
